ChatroomWOW World of Weirdos
by iluv2sing4u
Summary: Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Adrian, and Christian join in an online instant messaging site. No plot, just random fun. Set around the Shadow Kiss time. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is my first FanFic, so...I'm interested to see how this works out. Thanks!**

**Here are the characters and their usernames:**

Rose—**DontMessWithMe**

Lissa—**SpiritFreak **

Dimitri—**GuardianDBelikov**

Christian—**ImOnFire**

Adrian—**SexyBeast**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>DontMessWithMe:<strong> Hellooooo?

**SpiritFreak:** Hey, Rose! How are you?

**DontMessWithMe:** Good...How'd you know it was me, though? It's kind of anonymous on here….

**SpiritFreak:** Your name kind of gives it away…

**DontMessWithMe: **Very true. So does yours.

_***ImOnFire has logged on ***_

**ImOnFire:** Wassup, my homies?

**DontMessWithMe:** Liss, please deal with your boyfriend. He's drunk. Again.

**ImOnFire:** I am NOT drunk! That'd be illegal.

**DontMessWithMe:** That never stopped you before, and you are most definitely drunk. I refuse to believe that you would have made that statement if you were not under the influence.

**ImOnFire:** So what if I just felt like trying a new style? Don't be a hypocrite, Rosie Posie. You know how weird you are all the time.

**DontMessWithMe:** I resemble that!

**ImOnFire:** …exactly…

**SpiritFreak:** Rose, stop being mean to Christian. It's not nice.

**ImOnFire:** Ha! She sides with me! I win, you lose! Hahahahaha!  
><strong>SpiritFreak:<strong> Christian, stop being mean to Rose. It's rude.

**DontMessWithMe: ** Yeah, she definitely sides with you.

**ImOnFire:** You know it!

**DontMessWithMe:** I was being sarcastic, dumbass.

**ImOnFire:** …

_***GuardianDBelikov has logged on***_

**GuardianDBelikov:** Hello.

**DontMessWithMe:** Hey, handsome. ;)

_***SexyBeast has logged on***_

**SexyBeast:** What about me?

**DontMessWithMe:** Sorry, Adrian. But Dimitri wins the prize right now. At least he was polite and said "hello" before having a temper tantrum about not being called handsome.

**SexyBeast:** I am NOT having a temper tantrum!

**DontMessWithMe:** …yes, you are.

**SexyBeast:** Am NOT!

**DontMessWithMe:** Are TOO!

**SexyBeast:** Am NOT!

**DontMessWithMe:** Then why is it that I could hear you from my room screaming "What? NO! Not him! _I'm_ the handsome one, _I_ am!"

**SexyBeast:** LIES!

**DontMessWithMe:** In response to your very loud yell of "What is she talking about? She can't hear me! That's impossible! You…you can't hear me, right Rose?"I say that yes, yes I can hear you. Loud and clear.

**SexyBeast:** Die.

**DontMessWithMe:** Actually, I'm pretty positive that I'd kick your ass before you could kill me. Sorry to disappoint.

**SexyBeast:** UGH! You KNOW I hate it when you're right.

**DontMessWithMe:** Yet you know you love me anyway

**DontMessWithMe:** Hey, where did everyone else go?

**SpiritFreak:** I'm still here…watching your exchange as I roll around on the floor laughing at you guys.

**SexyBeast:** Watch out, you might just ruin your hair or makeup that you spent an hour on this morning.

**SpiritFreak:** Bite me. It took _two_ hours.

**SexyBeast: **I wouldn't go around giving out such tempting offers if I were you ;)

**ImOnFire:** Watch it.

**DontMessWithMe:** Hey, Pyro. Where'd you go?

**ImOnFire:** Oh, I was in the bathroom…

**DontMessWithMe:** Just stop there. That's already TMI.

**ImOnFire:** But don't you want to know?

**DontMessWithMe:** No. I don't.

**ImOnFire:** But you're missing out…

**DontMessWithMe:** I'm sure.

**GuardianDBelikov:** Hello, again. Rose, sorry I left, but I got a call from Alberta.

**DontMessWithMe:** That's alright, comrade. As long as you make it up to me sometime… ;)

**GuardianDBelikov: ***sigh* Rose, what am I going to do with you?

**DontMessWithMe: **Well, there's a whole long list of things I can think of…

**SpiritFreak:** Sometimes I do really feel bad for you, Dimitri.

**ImOnFire:** Yeah, how can you stand her? At least you get to throw a few punches her way without having to worry about putting your life on the line.

**SexyBeast:** Are you kidding? I'd trade with Belikov any day of the week if I got to see Rose all hot and sweaty all the time like he does…

**GuardianDBelikov:** Watch it, Ivashkov. She's mine.

**SexyBeast:** Then why can I hear from my room as she's proclaiming her love for me?

**DontMessWithMe:** Nice try, Adrian. No one believes you. Honestly, I don't blame them.

**SpiritFreak: **Yeah…sorry, Adrian, but everyone on this chat room knows that Rose doesn't love you. And, BTDubs, I'm right next to her.

**SexyBeast:** LIES!

**SpiritFreak:** Nope. Sorry. It's a sleepover night.

**SexyBeast:** Ooh…mind if I join?

**ImOnFire: **WATCH IT!

**GuardianDBelikov:** WATCH IT!

**SexyBeast:** Sorry, but it's not my fault they're teasing me with thoughts of teenage girl sleepovers. They seem quite fun. I've always wanted to have one.

**DontMessWithMe:** Aw, of COURSE you can come over, Adrian! We'll even throw in a pity party about how you're the only one without a boyfriend!

**SpiritFreak:** Ooh! A PARTY!

**SexyBeast: **That sounds great! I'll be over in a minute, I guess.

**ImOnFire:** Really, Ivashkov? Are you THAT dumb?

**GuardianDBelikov:** *snickers* I'm not sure which it was, but they're either calling you gay or calling you a girl. Either one could seem quite accurate in my book, though.

**SexyBeast:** Guys! I'm WOUNDED!

**DontMessWithMe:** Run! He found our hiding spot!

**SpiritFreak:** …Rose? What are you talking about?

**ImOnFire:** See? I told you she was being a hypocrite by calling me weird earlier!

**GuardianDBelikov:** Ozera, if you dare say one more insult about Rose, you will wake up feeling much less manly!

**SexyBeast:** Haha! I found the sleepover headquarters, _and_ Belikov just threatened to cut of Christian's you-know-whats!

**DontMessWithMe:** You mean he HAS them?

**SpiritFreak: ** Hey! Shut up!

**ImOnFire:** That's my girl, defending me.

**GuardianDBelikov:** Pointing out the fact that you need _her_ to defend you.

**SexyBeast:** Ooh, burn!

**DontMessWithMe: **So, tell me Liss…are you just being nice and protecting your boyfriend, or do you speak the truth? Because I'm pretty positive that Adrian and Dimitri agree with me on this fact…

**SpiritFreak:** Shut up, Rose. Just…shut up.

**ImOnFire:** Ooh, burn!

**SexyBeast: ** Cat fight!

**DontMessWithMe:** You wish. The only person who should feel threatened by my claws is _you_.

**SpiritFreak:** And that is why you were not very smart to come over here. _All alone._

**ImOnFire:** Scary Liss is SCARY.

**GuardianDBelikov:** Adrian, if you want to live through the night, I suggest you leave now.

**SexyBeast:** Why?

**DontMessWithMe:** You mean you don't know?

**SpiritFreak:** Isn't it obvious?

**ImOnFire:** Adrian, if you ever listen to someone in your entire life, it should be now.

**GuardianDBelikov: **Run.

**SexyBeast:** …still not getting it.

**DontMessWithMe:** You're stuck in a room. With me.

**SexyBeast:** That sounds quite lovely so far. Keep going.

**SpiritFreak:** Let me repeat that. You're stuck in a room. With Rose. An _angry_ Rose.

**ImOnFire:** Shall we say it again?

**GuardianDBelikov: **RUN!

**SexyBeast:** Running.

**DontMessWithMe:** Dimitri, thank you for all that running before training. He's not getting very far.

**SpiritFreak:** Let him go, Rose. He didn't do anything to you.

**ImOnFire:** Except mention the words "cat" and "fight" in the same sentence.

**GuardianDBelikov:** That's a pretty serious offence when it comes to Rose.

**SexyBeast:** What, are you afraid of cat fights?

**DontMessWithMe:** Tonight you DIE!

**SpiritFreak:** Oh, goody. Instead of watching a chick flick like we always do, I'll be treated to a horror movie! Yay!

**ImOnFire: **I'll bring the popcorn.

**GuardianDBelikov:** Oh, Roza. What am I going to do with you?

**SexyBeast:** Stop her? Please? *puppy dog eyes*

**GuardianDBelikov:** Now where would be the fun in that?

**DontMessWithMe:** Thank you, Dimitri.

**GuardianDBelikov:** May I ask how both of you are running around yet still chatting on here?

**DontMessWithMe:** You know me. Multitasking. It's working much better for me than it is for Adrian. Considering I can see him now.

**SexyBeast:** What? You can?

**DontMessWithMe:** Turn around.

**SexyBeast:** *gulp*

**DontMessWithMe:** Ha. Adrian, do you realize that in your attempt to escape me by going into the bathroom, you went into the _wrong_ bathroom?

**SexyBeast:** Ladies no like men in bathroom.

**ImOnFire:** Yay! Adrian FINALLY went into the right room!

**SexyBeast:** Shut up, Firehead.

**DontMessWithMe:** Adrian, how about this: I won't attack you if you just leave those poor ladies alone. Come out now, and I will leave you alone…

**SexyBeast:** OKAY!

**DontMessWithMe:** In your rush to accept, you interrupted the ending of that sentence. I said "Come out now, and I will leave you alone…for now."

**SexyBeast:** *gulp*

**SpiritFreak:** Oh, Adrian. I thought you'd know Rose well enough by now.

**GuardianDBelikov:** But then again, she's never predictable.

**SpiritFreak:** Very true.

**SexyBeast:** How much do you think my chances of escaping would increase if I logged off?

**SpiritFreak:** A great deal.

**SexyBeast: **kthnxbye

_***SexyBeast has logged off***_

**ImOnFire:** Liss, why did you give him false hope?  
><strong>GuardianDBelikov:<strong> We all know that his chances of escaping would NOT increase a great deal.

**SpiritFreak:** Actually, they would. Since his original chances were at about 0%, they'd probably go up to about 2%. Considering he was at 0 before, I would consider that a great deal.

**ImOnFire:** Nice trick!

**GuardianDBelikov:** Where'd Rose go?

**DontMessWithMe:** Sorry, I was finishing off Adrian. Had to put the phone down for a moment.

**GuardianDBelikov:** Rose, what did you do to him?

**DontMessWithMe:** *whistles and looks innocent*

**SpiritFreak:** That doesn't sound too good…

**ImOnFire:** Knowing her, he's probably stuffed into some closet somewhere with his head bashed in and sliced in half. Hotdog style.

**DontMessWithMe:** Why thank you for the compliment! But, no, I decided to torture him more than just killing him.

**GuardianDBelikov:** Should I call Headmistress Kirova?

**ImOnFire:** NO!

**SpiritFreak:** Please don't.

**DontMessWithMe:** Don't be such a buzzkill, party pooper.

**GuardianDBelikov:** So what did you do, then?

**DontMessWithMe:** Well, let's just say that he won't ever want to come to a teenage girls' sleepover ever again. We'll leave it at that.

**GuardianDBelikov:** Whatever. As long as he isn't actually physically harmed, I can't do anything about it. Besides, I have to go. I have duty in ten minutes. I'll see you tomorrow, Rose. Bright and early.

**DontMessWithMe:** What? You don't want to come and join our sleepover?

**GuardianDBelikov:** …I think I've learned my lesson about your sleepovers.

**ImOnFire:** Yeah, me too. I should probably go if I want to stay safe through the night.

**DontMessWithMe:** Bye, Dimitri. See you tomorrow. And, hopefully I _won't_ see you tomorrow, Pyro.

**ImOnFire:** Ditto.

_***ImOnFire has logged off***_

_***GuardianDBelikov has logged off***_

**DontMessWithMe:** Aw, now it's boring without them. Two people aren't fun enough on IM.

**SpiritFreak:** Well, how about you come upstairs and we can resume that sleepover of ours. I have the Notebook!

**DontMessWithMe:** Ugh, Liss, you KNOW I HATE that movie.

**SpiritFreak:** But it makes me cry every time.

**DontMessWithMe:** …exactly…

**SpiritFreak: **Whatever. _I'm _going to watch it.

**DontMessWithMe:** Why don't you go watch it with Christian?

**SpiritFreak: **That's a fantastic idea! See you tomorrow, Rose!

_***SpiritFreak has logged off***_

**DontMessWithMe:** I'm sure Christian will love that movie. He'll probably cry right along with her. *snicker*

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers are the most awesomest people ever! I'm new to this, so I'd appreciate any feedback and help you guys can give me!<br>**

**Lots of love,**

**iluv2sing4u**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again! Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the other one. School is killing me. Anywho, I would like to give a huge shoutout to all of those who reviewed the first chapter. You rock! This is my first story and any feedback you can give me would be awesome. So, on with the weirdos!  
><strong>***DISCLAIMER* Richelle Mead owns all the characters, but I own the plot and such. **

Rose—**DontMessWithMe  
><strong>Lissa—**SpiritFreak  
><strong>Dimitri—**GuardianDBelikov  
><strong>Christian—**ImOnFire  
><strong>Adrian—**SexyBeast**

**Also, I would like to know how long you guys want this to be. Since there isn't really a plot line, it's sort of just random fluff stuff that I can write in my spare time. Once the summer break comes, I'll be able to post real stories, but I'm stuck right now. I'm not very far into it yet, so if you could review or PM me with what you think about the length, that'd be great! **

**P.S. I do allow anonymous reviews on here, so if you're not a member of FF or you just don't want to sign in, you can still tell me what you think. Just please don't use anonymous to flame me. Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>SexyBeast:<strong> Anyone on here?

**DontMessWithMe:** Yes, but you shouldn't be.

**SexyBeast:** Why not?

**DontMessWithMe:** Where you so traumatized that you forgot what happened last night?

**SexyBeast:** …grrrr….

**DontMessWithMe:** Ooh, I'm SO intimidated.

**SexyBeast:** No words can express my hatred.

**DontMessWithMe:** Well, you should have known what was coming to you. What are you doing?

**SexyBeast:** Patching up my ego.

**DontMessWithMe:** What, are you staring at your own personal shrine? Charming some poor, innocent girl to come back to your apartment? Parading around singing "I'm Too Sexy"?

**SexyBeast:** Ha ha. Very funny. Imaginative. I sort of understand where you got the first two, but…the third one?

**DontMessWithMe:** Your username, moron.

**SexyBeast:** You think I'm a sexy beast? Yes! I finally convinced you to agree with what you always saw in me!

**DontMessWithMe:** …I never said I agreed with it. _You're_ the one who came up with it, remember?

**SexyBeast: **Well, _I_ agree with _your_ username! I still can't believe what you did to me last night. That wasn't funny!

**DontMessWithMe**: Oh, but YES! Yes, it was.

**SexyBeast:** …grrrr….

**DontMessWithMe:** Again, what's with the growling?

**SexyBeast:** Again, my hatred for you cannot be expressed with words.

**DontMessWithMe:** But I thought you liked me!

**SexyBeast:** …those are two different things entirely.

**DontMessWithMe:** Oh, so what do you mean?

**SexyBeast:** I hate YOU, but I like your body.

**DontMessWithMe:** I'm having a sense of déjà vu over here…

**SexyBeast:** Wait, that came out wrong. I meant that I hate you as a person, but I like you overall.

**DontMessWithMe:** Body included.

**SexyBeast:** Exactly.

**DontMessWithMe:** It's déjà vu. All over again!

**SexyBeast:** Crap. That came out wrong again.

**DontMessWithMe:** Uh huh. I'm sure.

_***ImOnFire has logged on***_

**ImOnFire:** Hey, guys! How's it going?

**DontMessWithMe:** Ugh. Can you stop with the stupid intro phrases? Yesterday it was "Wassup my homies" and today it's just WAY too peppy.

**SexyBeast:** Just say hello like a normal person next time.

**ImOnFire:** Well, I'm sorry if I'm excited.

**DontMessWithMe:** I don't even want to know why since I already have a hunch.

**ImOnFire:** Well, you see…Lissa came over last night…

**DontMessWithMe:** Yes, yes, I know. Did you cry last night?

**ImOnFire:** Yep!

**DontMessWithMe:** Sissy.

**ImOnFire:** What?

**DontMessWithMe:** You cried at _The_ _Notebook!_ It's only the girliest chick flick in the entire world! It's right up there with the Titanic.

**ImOnFire:** What? The Notebook? Are you kidding? I didn't cry at that. I was talking about how I cried at…nah, I'm not going to tell you.

**DontMessWithMe:** That's all right. I'll get Lissa to tell me.

**ImOnFire:** She'd never tell you if it's against me.

**DontMessWithMe:** You may be her boyfriend, but I'm her best friend. You might not get it, but best friends have privileges and advantages over boyfriends. Sorry, Pyro.

**ImOnFire:** She still won't tell you. She's too nice.

**DontMessWithMe:** Trust me, she will.

**SexyBeast:** Sorry, Christian, but Rose is right. She wins this one.

_***SpiritFreak has logged on***_

**SpiritFreak:** Hey, guys!

**DontMessWithMe:** Speak of the devil.

**SpiritFreak:** What? You were talking about me?

**ImOnFire:** Nope. *whistles*

**SpiritFreak:** Christian, you had better tell me what's going on or there will be no sexual activity for a MONTH!

**ImOnFire:** Read the above conversation.

**SpiritFreak:** *giggles* It was SO funny, Rose! Come on over to my room and I'll tell you everything. I don't want to say it on here since it can be seen by a lot of people.

**DontMessWithMe:** I'll be there in 5.

**ImOnFire:** WHAT? Liss, you PROMISED you weren't going to tell anyone!

**SpiritFreak:** Christian, you should know by now that when I say "I won't tell anyone", I actually mean "I won't tell anyone except for Rose."

**ImOnFire:** Is NOTHING I do around you safe anymore? Does Rose know everything about us?

**DontMessWithMe:** Pretty much.

**ImOnFire:** Creep.

**SexyBeast:** Hey, Lissa…could you tell me too?

**SpiritFreak:** No!

**SexyBeast:** Aw, but why not?

**SpiritFreak:** Because Christian is my boyfriend! He has a right to privacy!

**SexyBeast:** …you're telling Rose right now.

**SpiritFreak:** But she's my best friend. You're not. Now, shoo.

**SexyBeast:** Ouch, that hurt.

**DontMessWithMe:** All the more reason for you to patch up your ego.

**SpiritFreak:** Why would he need to do that?

**SexyBeast:** Rose, I swear I will do whatever you want as long as you don't tell anyone.

**DontMessWithMe:** Okay. I won't tell anyone.

**SexyBeast:** Promise?

**DontMessWithMe:** Promise.

**ImOnFire:** Adrian, did you learn NOTHING throughout this entire conversation?

**SexyBeast:** What do you mean?

**ImOnFire:** This is what Liss said: "Christian, you should know by now that when I say 'I won't tell anyone', I actually mean 'I won't tell anyone except for Rose.'

**SexyBeast:** So? All that tells me is that Lissa is a gossiping blabbermouth.

**ImOnFire:** I will ignore that insult. But, think about it. Oh, wait…you can't. You don't have a brain.

**SexyBeast:** I will ignore THAT insult. What are you trying to say? I don't get it…

**ImOnFire:** If Lissa tells Rose everything even when she says she won't tell anyone, then what do you think Rose will do?

**SexyBeast:** Oh, crap.

**SpiritFreak:** Oh, crap is right! That's HILARIOUS! Rose is officially an evil genius!

**DontMessWithMe:** Oh, and Christian, I can't believe you cry at DISNEY MOVIES!

**ImOnFire:** Shut up. Those little cartoons can be quite adorable.

**DontMessWithMe:** Hey, Liss, what's it like dating someone who's such a girl?

**ImOnFire:** I should ask Belikov what it feels like to date such a guy. I'm curious.

**SpiritFreak:** Both of you stop it. Rose, you can be a little unladylike sometimes. Christian, you can be a little girly sometimes. Sorry.

**SexyBeast:** Ouch!

**SpiritFreak:** Shut it, Adrian. No one wants to hear it from someone who got locked in the middle school girls' locker room. And most likely enjoyed it.

**SexyBeast:** Rose, I am going to KILL you!

**DontMessWithMe:** I'd like to see you try.

**SexyBeast:** Game on!

**ImOnFire:** Really Adrian? The first thing you should know about Rose is that she's badass. You don't even have to know her to know that.

**SexyBeast:** So what? I'm a badass, too.

**DontMessWithMe: **Either me or Dimitri could beat you. With one hand tied behind our backs.

**SexyBeast:** Don't be so confident. I've got some dirty tricks up my sleeve.

**ImOnFire:** That sounded so wrong.

**SpiritFreak:** Agreed.

**SexyBeast:** I wouldn't be so confident in your man, either, Hathaway.

**DontMessWithMe:** Excuse me?

**SexyBeast:** He ignored your invitation to come on here. Duh. That doesn't sound like good boyfriend material.

**DontMessWithMe:** FYI, he has a job to do. Unlike you.

**ImOnFire:** Ooh, burn!

**SpiritFreak:** Rose is actually right, Adrian. Dimitri can be very busy during the day, since those are his usual shifts.

**SexyBeast:** Whatever. He still doesn't pay enough attention to you, Rose.

**DontMessWithMe:** What are you talking about? Did the girls last night make you crazy or something?

**SexyBeast:** I'm just saying that a woman like you deserves a lot more attention than Belikov gives you.

**DontMessWithMe:** Oh, really?

**SexyBeast:** After all, I AM the master of women.

**DontMessWithMe:** That's right. Adrian Ivashkov, worldwide womanizer. It has a nice ring to it.

**ImOnFire:** I agree.

**SpiritFreak:** Ah! Rose…can you come over?

**DontMessWithMe:** Yeah, sure. Why?

**SpiritFreak:** Apparently, there's a royal party tonight that I have to go to. Can you help me get ready? Adrian and Christian have to come, too, but they can fend for themselves. I only have an hour, and that's not much time to get ready.

**DontMessWithMe:** Sweet! I'll be over in a few minutes.

**ImOnFire:** What about us?

**SexyBeast:** Don't we get to be pampered by Rose?

**ImOnFire:** Actually, I was thinking Lissa…

**DontMessWithMe:** No. Neither of you get to be pampered by anyone.

**ImOnFire:** But why?

**SpiritFreak:** Because there's not much time to get ready! Guys, just throw on something nice and fix your hair. That's all you have to do. I, on the other hand, have to do hair, makeup, pick out an outfit, get dressed, AND accessorize!

**ImOnFire:** …if you say so.

**SpiritFreak:** I do!

**SexyBeast:** Well, I better get to work, then. You know how long it takes me to do my hair.

**DontMessWithMe:** Longer than it takes me to curl Lissa's hair, that's for sure.

**SexyBeast:** Hey! I need to look my best and impress the ladies!

**ImOnFire:** Yeah, whatever. See you.

_***ImOnFire has logged off***_

**SexyBeast:** Lissa, I will see you shortly. Rose, I hate you. Goodbye.

_***SexyBeast has logged off***_

**DontMessWithMe:** I'm here!

_**DontMessWithMe has logged off***_

_***SpiritFreak has logged off***_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again! Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter, and I'm sorry for it being short. Since we're getting to the end of the school year, my teachers are assigning lots of work! (woohoo!)**

**Anyway...this is going to be the last chapter for a while, probably until late June. Since no one answered my question about length, I figured I'd stop it here. I might pick it up later, but we'll see. I'm sorry to those who reviewed and favorited my story-I feel bad for not continuing. Thank you, though, to those of you who gave me positive feedback! It made me feel awesome and inspired me to post more stories later on. Here's the last chapter, so enjoy!**

Rose—**DontMessWithMe**

Lissa—**SpiritFreak **

Dimitri—**GuardianDBelikov**

Christian—**ImOnFire**

Adrian—**SexyBeast**

* * *

><p><strong>DontMessWithMe:<strong> Anybody here? Helloooo?

**GuardianDBelikov:** Rose! How are you?

**DontMessWithMe:** Wonderful, now that I'm talking to you!

**GuardianDBelikov:** I'm sorry I couldn't come on here yesterday. I was caught up with work.

**DontMessWithMe:** That's alright. I understand.

**GuardianDBelikov:** Anything interesting happen that I should know about?

**DontMessWithMe:** Not really. Just a bunch of stupid conversations.

_***SexyBeast has logged on***_

**SexyBeast:** Oh, look. Just the two people I wanted to talk to.

**DontMessWithMe:** Shut up, Adrian.

**GuardianDBelikov:** We did nothing to you.

**SexyBeast:** Right. You took away my one and only true love, and Rose did some very mean and bad things to me the other day.

**DontMessWithMe:** He has a point, Dimitri.

**SexyBeast:** Ha! How does it feel, Belikov? She's choosing ME over YOU!

**DontMessWithMe:** Actually, I'm not.

**GuardianDBelikov:** All she did was say that what you said was true.

**SexyBeast:** It's a step closer to her evident eventual decision of ME over YOU!

**GuardianDBelikov:** I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you.

**SexyBeast:** Why not? I can give her everything you can't! What kind of girl would pass that up?

**DontMessWithMe:** I would. Stop talking about me like I'm not even here.

**SexyBeast:** Rose, as a very wise person once said, "Why can't you see, you belong with me? You belong with me!"

**DontMessWithMe:** That was Taylor Swift, dumbass.

**SexyBeast:** "But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time"

**GuardianDBelikov:** Grow up.

**SexyBeast:** "If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me, you belong with ME!"

**DontMessWithMe:** Adrian, are you TRYING to weird me out? Because it's working.

**SexyBeast:** Hey, Belikov! "I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love, and I'm like 'Forget you!'"

**GuardianDBelikov:** We don't "drive around town", FYI.

**SexyBeast:** FORGET YOU!

**DontMessWithMe:** Hey, just be glad he's singing the edited version.

**SexyBeast:** Would you like me to sing the other?

**DontMessWithMe:** I'm good.

_***ImOnFire has logged on***_

**ImOnFire:** Adrian, why are you drunk?

**SexyBeast:** I am not!

**ImOnFire:** Hung over, then.

**SexyBeast:** Maybe a little…

**DontMessWithMe:** I guess that party last night was a flop, then?

**ImOnFire:** You bet! I left, drunk, within half an hour. Otherwise, I wouldn't be up this early.

**GuardianDBelikov:** I will pretend to not hear these inappropriate alcoholic references.

**SexyBeast:** Good boy.

_***SpiritFreak has logged on***_

**SpiritFreak:** Hey, guys! That party was AWESOME, wasn't it?

**SexyBeast:** No.

**ImOnFire:** Ew.

**SpiritFreak:** Party poopers.

**DontMessWithMe:** Quite literally.

**GuardianDBelikov:** It didn't seem so bad to me. Then again, I _was_ just looking on from the sidelines.

**SpiritFreak:** It was SO much fun! There were tons of people there, and the music was great!

**ImOnFire:** Personally, I think the punch could have packed a bigger punch. If you know what I mean.

**SexyBeast:** Agreed. It was quite…fruity.

**SpiritFreak:** Guys, it was a PG-13 party! No drinking!

**ImOnFire:** Really? So I just magically got drunk off of water and fruit punch?

**DontMessWithMe:** Liss, they have a bar. And they do card people. But…I have a feeling there was a little bit of a leak, since there were a lot of royals there. They all like to drink.

**SpiritFreak:** Ahem!

**SexyBeast:** …except for you. Freak.

**ImOnFire:** Hey! She's MY freak! And I love her for it.

**SpiritFreak:** Aw, I love you too, Christian.

**DontMessWithMe:** Save me.

**GuardianDBelikov:** PDA warning.

**SexyBeast:** I agree. It's quite disgusting.

**SpiritFreak:** Shut up, Adrian. You can't talk. You're the one who's always bragging about the latest girl he hooked up with.

**DontMessWithMe:** I do have to agree with her on that one. It is VERY disgusting. Not something to brag about.

**SexyBeast:** You're only saying that because you wish it was you.

**DontMessWithMe:** In your dreams.

**SexyBeast:** Oh, yes. Every night.

**DontMessWithMe:** CREEP!

**GuardianDBelikov:** Seriously, Ivashkov. You'd better watch what you say about Rose or I will come over to your apartment and give you a thorough ass-kicking and a very long lecture to go along with it.

**ImOnFire:** If I were you, Adrian, I'd listen.

**SpiritFreak:** Scary Dimitri!

**DontMessWithMe:** Aw, thanks, comrade. You came to my rescue!

**GuardianDBelikov:** Of course, to save my princess.

**SpiritFreak:** You two are just so darn cute together!

**ImOnFire:** Can I go puke now?

**SexyBeast:** And I think I'll join you.

**DontMessWithMe:** Shut up, you two.

**ImOnFire:** Hey, I will gladly leave…

**SpiritFreak:** But what about me?

**ImOnFire:** Well, you feel free to join me anytime you like…;)

**DontMessWithMe:** See, Christian? You have no right to be grossed out by Dimitri and me because then you go and gross everyone else out with you and Lissa!

_***ImOnFire has logged off***_

_***SpiritFreak has logged off***_

**DontMessWithMe:** Oh, he makes me want to punch someone.

**SexyBeast:** I'd prefer it to not be me.

**GuardianDBelikov:** Do you want to train?

**DontMessWithMe:** No, I want to punch someone. Preferably in the face.

**GuardianDBelikov:** How about you just relax for a minute?

**DontMessWithMe:** How about I don't?

**SexyBeast:** Well, I can think of some things that would help to take your mind off of things, and let you get your anger out at the same time.

**DontMessWithMe:** Hmm…that's actually a good idea.

**SexyBeast:** It is?

**DontMessWithMe:** Yeah!

**SexyBeast:** …should I be scared?

**GuardianDBelikov:** Probably.

**DontMessWithMe:** Seriously, Adrian. That's a great idea. Wanna come over?

**SexyBeast:** Hell yeah!

_***SexyBeast has logged off***_

**GuardianDBelikov:** Rose. What. The. Hell.

**DontMessWithMe:** He's so gullible!

**GuardianDBelikov:** Excuse me?

**DontMessWithMe:** He's gonna come to my room and be all ready for me, but guess what?

**GuardianDBelikov:** *sigh* What?

**DontMessWithMe:** I won't be there!

**GuardianDBelikov:** Why not?

**DontMessWithMe:** Because why else would I invite him to my room?

**GuardianDBelikov:** Where are you, then?

**DontMessWithMe:** Open your door, comrade ;)

_***DontMessWithMe has logged off***_

**GuardianDBelikov:** Oh, Roza.

_***GuardianDBelikov has logged off***_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks, everyone! Hope you enjoyed!<br>**

**P.S. I'm writing a oneshot right now that could maybe develop its own branch story. I'm about halfway finished, so I should be done fairly soon. Check it out!  
><strong>


End file.
